ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Moral Manifest?
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Questsde:Ein moralisches Manifest? Vault Quipus |title=Yagudo Initiate |repeatable= |reward=Tsoo's Headgear Gold Beastcoin |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Enter the Altar Room from Castle Oztroja, for a cut-scene with Hooknox to start the quest. You will be given the option of whether or not to begin the quest; if you choose to not take the quest, you will not be given the chance to start it again until the Conquest Tally on Sunday of the following week. *Go to Windurst Woods, to the Weavers' Guild and talk with Ponono, the Clothcraft Guildmaster, for a cut-scene. Ponono will need a Velvet Cloth, Rainbow Cloth, and 10,000 gil to help out. *Trade the requested items and gil to Ponono at the same time. Zone and wait until at least the next day (after 0:00 Vana'diel time) to talk to Ponono again for a cut-scene, at which point you will receive a Yagudo Cutting item, and the recipe of the Yagudo Headgear that requires it. (Note: If you wish to receive another Yagudo Cutting, you can get more from Ponono for 100,000 gil each.) *The Yagudo Cutting item is used in a high skill Clothcraft recipe to craft the level 61 headwear Yagudo Headgear, which is required for the rest of the quest. Neither the Yagudo Headgear nor the Yagudo Cutting can be sold via the Auction House. *Return to the Altar Room while wearing the Yagudo Headgear, for another cut-scene and to receive a key item Vault Quipus. *Select the Stone Lid in the Altar Room while wearing the headgear. The key item will disappear and 7 angry Yagudo Notorious Monsters will arrive! :*Yagudo Avatar - SMN :*Duu Masa the Onecut - SAM :*Fee Jugu the Ramfist - MNK :*Goo Pake the Bloodhound - NIN :*Kee Taw the Nightingale - BRD :*Laa Yaku the Austere - WHM :*Poo Yozo the Babbler - BLM *The main Yagudo NM that needs to be killed here is the Yagudo Avatar; once it is killed, the others will disappear. It may be possible to Sleep/Lullaby the rest of the Yagudo and kill the Yagudo Avatar, to make the fight easier. *The Other Yagudo share hate with the Yagudo Avatar. They also seem to 2hr when he 2hrs. They do sleep with no real problem, both sleepga and lullaby landed with no real effort. *Once the Yagudo Avatar is defeated, equip the Yagudo Headgear and select the Stone Lid again for a cut-scene. *Trade the Yagudo Headgear to the Stone Lid; there will be another cut-scene and that headgear will be replaced by Tsoo's Headgear. *While wearing Tsoo's Headgear, zone out and back into the Altar Room for a cut-scene that ends the quest and a Gold Beastcoin reward. 　 ;Notes:The beastman headgear quests consist of An Understanding Overlord?, A Moral Manifest?, A Generous General? and An Affable Adamantking?. You cannot have more than one active. Talk to Ponono to cancel the quest. You can do the quest up to the point right after the helm is crafted and return to Ponono. She will assume you have lost the cutting since it is no longer in your inventory. One of the options she gives you is "I think I've had enough..." If you choose this it will cancel the current quest and let you start another one. This way you can get more than one helm at a time.